


To inspire a fanfiction author to not give up

by The_muse_of_fan_fiction



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Deleted from FanFiction.Net, Edited, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, ash is awsome, big daddy and johnny, not orginally my story, orginal author needs support, slight rewrite, someone is reporting sing fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_muse_of_fan_fiction/pseuds/The_muse_of_fan_fiction
Summary: Johnny misses his dad. What is our rocker gone to do to cheer him up.    Else where three gorillas encounter a wealthy stranger pay out there bail. This was the first chapter of a fan fiction story on fanfiction.net. Someone is reporting sing fics and this work suffered a friend of mine contacted the author and he wasn't going to repost it but I has my read aloud program on my phone still had the first chapter so I'm posting it here if you recognize the chapter then you will know the story. If the author is reading this please please don't give this fic up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So after reading some comments by kueroyalt, Miranda and RougeFanKC I got an idea. If anyone has chapters from the fic by DC hart to tell me and we the fans of the fic can rebuild it for him. So I have chapter 1 anyone got any other chapters. Spread the word we are saving this fic. Lets do this.

Johnny, a Cockney-accented mountain gorilla with thick black fur and dark green eyes which he got from his mother. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a long sleeve green shirt with a lighting bolt on the front of it a pair of old faded blue jeans and green high tops. He was sitting in the royal balcony of the Moon theater. It had been a few months since the singing competition took place and Johnny as well as his friends showed their city what they could really do. It has also been a few months since Johnny's father Roscoe as well as his "uncles" Bearry. Lue and Tony had all be thrown in jail for stealing an extremely large amount of money. Yes, Johnny went to go see his dad still after that night his father and broken out of prison just to see him and tell him he was proud of him, for what he had done. Johnny had never been so happy not even when he was on stage singing his heart out had he been that happy. His father truly accepted him and so did his uncles, though at the moment Johnny's heart was sunk and he didn't feel like singing or playing the piano or anything really.

See that reason was today was the day before father's day and usually besides their differences Johnny and his father would always hang out. Roscoe would take Friday to handle all of his mafia business and then clear his calendar for the weekend and him and Johnny would do nothing more than hang out. Neither of them ever knew what they were going to do, they just spent those two days together doing nothing but being with one another. Though now that his dad was in jail they couldn't hang out like they did the years before and Johnny truly missed him. He couldn't go see him at the prison because his dad said he didn't want him seeing him like that on that day. Johnny had been heart broken, but he understood his father didn't want him seeing him like a common criminal even though Johnny never really did see his father like that. So Johnny was left alone for both days this caused him to come to Moon Theater on this day and tomorrow Johnny would just stay home and wait for the day to end.

Johnny was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice anyone walking up behind him until he heard someone sitting in the seat next time him. Johnny turned his head slightly and his eyes went wide as he stood up.

"Ash what are you doing up here?" Johnny said looking down at the porcupine female rocker. She was wearing a black dress and her red leather jacket. She was wearing a pair of black ankle high boots. Her pair of heart shaped pink and red license glasses that she kept from Becky the girl her boyfriend Lance cheated on her with. She kept them to remind her why she left him and that she could make it without him. She was sitting there looking up at the now standing Johnny with wide blue eyes.

"I came to check on you is what I'm doing." Ash answered him as if he had gone crazy she sat there looking at him as if asking him to calm down and sit back down where he was.

Johnny looked at her for a moment before sitting back down gently and looking back down at the stage as Mike walked out on stage he was walking over to Buster to talk to him about what he should do for the next show that was in two months which gave each of the performers time to decide what they wanted to do for the next show. Silence was between them for a few moments as they watched the others laugh and talk about their plans not knowing that the two were sitting up in the royal balcony. It was Johnny who broke the silence after a little while.

"So what's up is Lance bothering you again?" Johnny asked politely turning his attention to the rocker. Ever since Lance so Ash on TV singing her own song he had been trying to get back together with her. It had gotten so bad that one of her friends had to walk her home and usually that was Johnny since he was the strongest and tallest of the men in their group of friends.

"First off I already to you I was here to check on you, buts that's only half the reason the other half is because Lance is outside the theater looking for me again." Aash answered him looking down at the stage sighing. She was worried about her friend and she was getting tired of her ex trying to get back together with her.

"So you want me to handle him for you?" Johnny asked looking back at the stage as he watched Eddie talking with Meena about her effects for the show.

"No it's fine I'm just gonna wait him out and wait until Buster can drive me home for the day. Thanks for the offer maybe one day I'll actually take you up on that offer." Ash answered touched that Johnny her best friend who was against any actual violence would go to that level for her.

"Anything for you Ash" Johnny said blushing a little before adding. "Anything for you and the others." He said laughing Ash giggled blushing slightly neither seemed to notice though.

"So why are you up here Johnny you haven't been yourself all day are you alright?" Ash asked reaching over and placing her hand on Johnny's arm.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking is all there's nothing to be worried about though Ash" Johnny said smiling thoughtfully towards Ash, placing his hand over hers.

"Johnny why are you sitting up here all by yourself, you should be down there with us trying to pick a new song to sing." Ash asked looking over at Johnny and saw the flash of sadness run through his eyes.

"It's nothing Ash I don't want to burden you with my problems." Johnny said with a small sad smile though Ash could tell he was trying to make it happy.

"I do not ask to be rejected Johnny now please do tell me." Ash said in an bossy tone that Johnny knew there was no arguing with her.

"Well it's just *sigh* tomorrow is father's day and my dad isn't here to celebrate with me." Johnny told her, knowing that he didn't need to tell her that his father was in prison everyone already knew he was Johnny wasn't ashamed of his father he never would be. Johnny watched as Ash nodded her head as a way to tell Johnny to keep talking. "We would always hang out for two days those not just on father's day. See my dad would handle all of his business on the Friday before and then we would spend the entire weekend together and at the end of Sunday night we would have my Uncles over and we would all have one big family dinner." Johnny said smiling wiping some tears gently from his eyes before they could slide down his face. "Though since my dad and uncles aren't here for the time being we don't get to do that." Johnny finished looking over at Ash who had a glint of sadness in her gaze.

"Johnny if you miss your father why don't you go and see him?" Ash asked taking her glass of her head and placing them in her lap.

"He said he didn't want to see me on these days because he didn't want me to see him like that on our days." Johnny explained wiping tears away from his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling though it wasn't really working.

Ash looked at Johnny with tears in her own eyes she knew what it was like to miss someone she had gone through it with Lance, but this was different because this wasn't a relationship this was Johnny's father and Ash got to spend father's day with her father. Ash looked at Johnny who had calmed himself down and was now standing tall smiling sadly.

"It's ok Ash I know he loves me and I love him, but I really just wish I could see him again and not for one day, but for the rest of his life. I just wish I could get him out of prison." Johnny said sadly and before Ash could say anything Johnny had walked off towards the exit and disappeared behind the curtains.

Ash sat there for a moment longer knowing Johnny's father had three more months in prison as well as his uncles, but it still hurt to see him like this and being in jail would mean his father would be in jail during his son's second performance. As Ash sat there thinking of a way to help Johnny an idea came to mind, but to pull this off she was going to need help.

 

Roscoe a Cockney-accented mountain gorilla like his son with black fur and brown eyes wearing a white undershirt, an orange jumpsuit and brown combat boots was laying down in his prison cell looking up at the ceiling today was one of those days when he missed Johnny more than he could stand, especially with father's day being tomorrow it hurt even more knowing that today was one of the days they spent together. Roscoe was so lost in thought that the sound of his cell door opening did not faze him.

"GET UP YOU FOUR!" The prison guard shouted looking at the four gorilla prisoners and watching them look over at him. Ever since Roscoe had broken out of prison those months ago and come back without a fight they had been watching the four of them closely. You would think that since he broke out he would get more time, but since her explained to the Judge the next day what had happened and since the judge was a personal friend of his Roscoe and the others had gotten of easy with little jail time though it was nearly a year at least in three months it would be a year.

"What do you want?" Roscoe asked groaning not wanting to deal with another one of guards checks that he did almost three times a day everyday.

"You four are being set free someone paid more than your about for each of your bail." The Guard growled out looking at them all.

Hearing this the four Gorillas all looked up shocked who on Earth would pay all of their bails and get them out of jail early. Well that was only going through three of the fours heads the last one was smiling big and already standing in front of the door just wanting to get to his son.

 

THE NEXT DAY/FATHER'S DAY

Johnny was laying down in his bed at the garage him and his family lived and worked in they were all great at fixing up cars and it's how they made their living when they weren't stealing. Johnny was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and green gym shorts he was laying down in his bed with a pillow to his chest his black fur stuck up at odd angles all over his body. Johnny knew his father wouldn't want him doing this, but Johnny didn't know what else to do he missed his family so much and it hurt him not to be with them. Now understand Johnny's original plans were to stay at home the entire day and mope around so you can understand why after he got the call from Buster saying he needed to get down to the theater right away. He started banging his head against the metal garage door repeatedly for the next fifteen minutes. After that Johnny sighed and got dressed in the same clothes he did before not bothering to pick out fresh ones because he didn't see the point. He then grabbed his skateboard and started heading towards the Moon Theater.

 

AT MOON THEATER

Johnny stopped in front of Moon Theater the weary look in his eyes told anyone passing by that Johnny really didn't want to be there today, but since it was his dream to be a singer he really had no choice. So with a sigh Johnny picked up his skateboard and headed towards the doors leading into the theater that brought not just his, but his friends dreams alive.

Once inside Johnny smiled a little seeing the familiar surroundings made him feel better, not a lot but some. Though Johnny could feel something was different about the place he spent most of his time he just couldn't tell what it was, but he just considered that fact that he missed his family and shrugged it off as he walked through the double doors of the actual theater room.

Inside it was completely dark besides the spotlight being on the stage right on the piano he usually played. Johnny stared at it confused and started walking towards, but walked towards it anyway he did not notice the figures in the audience hiding in the dark. He dropped his backpack and skateboard next to the stage before climbing up onto it. He walked around his piano sliding his hand over the old black wood of his piano before stopping in front of it only to see a not. It was in Buster's hand writing and the only thing that it said was.

Dear Johnny

Play what's inside your heart and what you feel.

Signed- Buster Moon

Johnny looked at the note for a moment before sliding into his seat and just stared at it. What did Buster mean did he mean sing and play so he didn't feel sad anymore. Johnny sighed knowing Nana probably told the others what was wrong with him and they were all trying to make him feel better, but Johnny really didn't want to do this right now and at the same time he didn't want to be rude and upset his friends. So with a tired sigh he brought his hands up and placed them on the keys before he opened his mouth and started to sing.

Johnny let his fingers start to play the keys ever so gently and let words slip from his mouth.

Back when I was a child

Before life removed all the innocence

My father would lift me high

And dance with my mother and me

And then spin me around 'til I fell asleep

Then up the stairs he would carry me

And I knew for sure I was loved

Johnny sang letting his voice fill the theater as he thought about his dad and his uncles and knew even when they fought they all loved one another no matter what. He remembered when he was little his dad would always drop everything just to play with him and when Johnny fell asleep he would carry him to not Johnny's bedroom, but to his own bedroom and tuck him in with all the covers build high before going to talk to his gang.

If I could get another chance

Another walk, another dance with him

I'd play a song that would never ever end

How I'd love, love, love

To dance with my father again

Johnny let his voice become strong and proud and sang about his family. Johnny's mind went to when he and his dad got a long before everything went wrong and his mother left them alone just leaving without a word.

When I and my mother will disagree

To get my way I would run from her to him

He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah

Then finally make me do just what my mama says

Johnny remembered when he was young it wasn't his dad he got into fights with it was his mother who acted as if she didn't care about Johnny at all in fact the only time she ever really noticed him was when she wanted something from him or wanted him to do something. At the end of it he didn't want to do it and his mother would force his dad to make him do it. Though before he made him do anything for her he would play and make Johnny laugh until he felt better until helping him with whatever his mother wanted.

Later that night when I was asleep

He left a dollar under my sheet

Never dreamed that he would be gone from me

He then remembered as if to say sorry to Johnny for making him do what his mother said to even though he helped him he would place some money under Johnny's pillow and kiss his forehead he thought Johnny had been asleep, but being a hyper little kid Johnny wasn't always asleep.

If I could steal one final glance

One final step, one final dance with him

I'd play a song that will never, never end

'Cause I'd love, I'd love to dance with my father again

Johnny found himself wishing as he played the keys and sang that his mother had never left or at least came back. Johnny would never forgive her for breaking his heart, but most importantly his dad's heart, because that's when he changed and that's when Johnny became increasingly worried about his dad.

Sometimes I'd listen outside her door

And I'd hear how my mama cried for him

I pray for her even more than me

I pray for her even more than me

Even though Johnny sang "her" he was talking about his father who locked himself away from his brothers and son trying not to let them see him so weak. Though Johnny missed his mother so much he missed his dad more since his uncles and dad were the only ones who actually cared about him.

I know I'm praying for much too much

But could you send back the only man she loved

I know you don't do it usually

Johnny remembered sneaking into his dad's room at night and curling up next to him and just looking at him for a few moments before snuggling closer to him and asking God to bring his mother back so his dad wouldn't be sad anymore even though he could never forgive her for what she had done to their family

But dear Lord, she's dying

To dance with my father again

Johnny was often terrified of the thought of his dad dying from a broken heart because of his mother leaving him and his uncles alone without him. Johnny believed now that, that was the reason he snuck into his dad's room when he was younger just to make sure his dad would never leave him.

Every night I fall asleep

And this is all I ever dream

With the final words and keys being played Johnny remembered the wish he had, had since his mother left when he was five he wished his dad could be happy once more.

As Johnny finished the song and played the last notes he let tears roll down his face. His mother wasn't dead she had just decided that they weren't important to her anymore. So all Johnny ever really had until he met his friends were his dad and his uncles and now here he was alone on the stage that had made his dreams come true tears rolling down his face. That is until he heard a quartet of clapping and cheering causing him to look up and gasp.

Sitting in the front row on the right side was his dad and his three uncles smiling and cheering. Johnny blinked as if he was dreaming and then pinched himself just in case, but when the pain went through his arm and he was still awake and at the theater and not back in his room hugging a pillow tight to his chest. Johnny just sat there wide eyed his mouth hanging open and tears running down his face.

They were here they were actually here sitting right in front of him and they had heard him play.

There was his uncle Berry who was wearing a dark purple button up shirt a pair of jeans and combat boots. Around his neck was a gold chain with a purple tanzanite rectangle with gold around it holding it in place. His black fur slightly graying and his gray eyes shining with pride.

His uncle Lue sat next to him wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans as well as black sneakers. Around his neck was a gold chain with an onyx rectangle with gold around it holding it in place. His black fur looked young and his blue eyes should he as happy whether it was seeing Johnny or hearing him play and sing Johnny didn't know.

Uncle Tony was on the other side of his dad, he was wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt a pair of new blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. Around his neck was a gold chain with a sapphire rectangle with gold around it holding it in place. His black fur was like both Lue and Berry's hair and his green eyes glowed in joy.

Finally and the one Johnny was most happy to see though he would never say this to his uncles. His father was wearing a dark red button down dress shirt with a black undershirt a pair of faded blue jeans and black dress shoes. Around his neck was his gold chain with a dark red ruby in a rectangular form with gold around it holding it in place. His black fur was greying only a little and his brown eyes had tears of joy and pride though he would never shed them.

All four were smiling bright smiles towards Johnny and after another moment Johnny still hadn't moved his eyes still wide and his mouth still hanging open. This caused his family to laugh and all stand up.

"What's wrong son aren't you gonna come give your old man and your old uncles a hug." Roscoe said to his only child though he made a joke of it he was actually scared Johnny didn't want to see them. What he didn't know was the his voice had just proven that they were real to Johnny and before he could say another word before he knew it his arms were full of his son hugging him tight and crying into his chest.

Johnny held his dad tight feeling small in his arms and Johnny knew he was already smaller than his uncles and dad. It was only a second later that he felt his father wrapping his arms around him and holding tighter than he thought his dad could. He felt the top of his head become damp and notice his dad was slightly shaking not as much as he was, but shaking just anyway.

"It's alright son, it's alright we're here, we're really here." Roscoe spoke to his son as he hugged him tightly in his arms.

Johnny was snuggling deeper into his dad's hold and only cried harder when he felt his uncles wrap their arms around him and his dad until they were all shedding tears. They only pulled apart when they heard clapping and turned to see the others standing on stage smiling at all of them.

"You guys did this?" Johnny asked still being held in his dad's arms though the others pulled away, but stayed close.

"Well we helped, but in all truth it was Ash." Eddie said pushing the rocker forward to where the family of five could see here. Today she was wearing a white dress with black and red hearts on it her usual leather jacket, black combat boots and her heart glasses were on top of her head. Johnny thought she looked cute and was surprised that she looked to shy at the moment since she was usually very out going.

"Ash?" Johnny question looking at her and moving away from his father to step right in front of her up on the stage.

"Yep, She went straight to Nana Noodle,and begged her for the money." Buster said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah and the only thing she has to do is go to Nana's for four years every wednesday and hang out with her." Eddie said smiling down at Ash as if thanking her for being there with him since that was when he went to her house.

"Yeah and you know what the best part is she got Nana to pay the money for your family to get out early so they don't have to go back their free." Meena said with cheer in her voice. Hearing all of this though made as blush more and she hoped no one could see it since it would hurt her image if they did.

"Ash did you really do all this for me?" Johnny said surprised looking at her waiting for her to speak knowing if he pushed her she wouldn't talk.

"Well I didn't want you to be sad and we all have one another I know, but I know you really wanted your family and…*gasp*." As Ash rambled she hadn't noticed Johnny getting closer until she felt his arms wrap around her tight but carefully. Ash hugged his arms feeling safe something she had never felt with Lance.

"Thank you so much Ash." Johnny said to her smiling with tears in his eyes and then looked at the others. "Thank you to all of you." He said to the others.

He let go of Ash and pulled himself up on stage and hugged the others why he did that Roscoe and the gang walked over to Ash. Ash stood taller wanting to impress Johnny's family.

"Thank you Ash for what you've done for our family." Roscoe said as he took Ash's hand in his own and placing his other over it.

"It's nothing really I just wanted to see Johnny happy." Ash said to his family smiling brightly. She watched as Johnny's family smiled and nodded to her a thanks.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Buster asked after he got his hug from Johnny which he was the last. Johnny and his family looked at him confused. "Go have fun you guys were just brought back together and you're standing here talking to us go have fun be together." Buster said laughing making everyone else laugh.

Johnny smiled and run off the stage jumping down and grabbing his bag and skateboard before walking back over to his family. He smiled as he dad through his arm over his son's shoulder and pulled him tight against his side. They all headed out towards the car smiling and laughing excited to catch up with one another again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lets get this author inspired  
> I will hope you all like it. Save Sing Fanfics on fanfiction.net


End file.
